Lettre d'un condamné à vivre
by booyaka87
Summary: Draco écrit une dernière lettre à Harry.


Titre : **LETTRE D'UN CONDAMNE A VIVRE**

Rating : K

Résumé : Draco écrit une dernière lettre à la personne qui le hante

NdA : Ne tient compte d'aucun tome de HP.

* * *

« Mon Harry

Je t'écris cette lettre alors qu'il est tard et que tout le monde dort dans le dortoir des serpentard. Mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir et les mots s'alignaient dans ma tête. Il s'alignaient tels que je vais te les écrire.

J'ai tant à te dire et pourtant je ne penses pas que tu liras cette lettre jusqu'au bout. Je pense que tu as bien assez entendu parler de moi désormais et même me lire te seras dur, cependant tu est dans la maison dont on vante le courage donc qui sait… peut être arriveras-tu à la fin de cette lettre sans la déchirer. Et si ce n'est pas ton courage qui te pousse à la lire… j'espère que tu es curieux…

J'aimerai parler avec toi de tellement de choses que je pense en oublier plus de la moitié dans cette courte lettre.

Commençons par le commencement…

Je me rappelle que je te détestais, pour une raison banale en plus, une simple poignée de main refusée dans le premier voyage nous menant à Poudlard.. tout ça parce que j'avais critiqué tes nouveaux amis…. Au départ ce n'était que de la colère puis peu a peu de la haine… je n'aimais pas te voir, essayer de t'éviter mais quand tu étais très proche, je cherchais le conflit. Conflit qui dans un sens me plaisait… je suis un serpentard ne l'oublions pas.

Puis un jour… lors de notre sixième année, soit l'année dernière, il y a eu cette idée stupide de Dumbledore… ce qu'il appela la MIH « Messagerie Instantanée Hasardeuse ». Tout ça pour dire que nous devions écrire une lettre ou nous marquions ce que nous aimions, nous déposions ensuite ces lettres dans le choipeaux magique qui nous appelait ensuite pour nous donner une lettre écrite par une autre personne ayant des goûts assez similaires… ensuite si les personnes acceptait de se reparler, il écrivaient une lettre qu'il mettait dans une petit poche magique posé a coté de leur lit et la personne a qui était destiné le message le recevait directement dans sa propre poche a côté de son propre lit. Système peut être dur a comprendre à la première écoute mais pourtant si simple en vérité.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant que nous avions tant de point commun : la lecture, le quidditch, les problèmes familiaux, le même ras le bol de la vie. Nous nous sommes toujours plus parlé par les message instantané qui voyait a travers les petite poches que de façon orale… sans doute est ce ma faute je ne suis à l'aise avec les mots que quand il s'agit de les écrire. Je t'ai raconté combien je me sentais mal dans ma peau combien la mort m'obsédait…. Toi tu m'a raconté combien tu as souffert pendant ton enfance, combien la guerre face au mage noir t'a était douloureuse surtout avec tout ces morts et aussi combien toi aussi tu était attiré par la mort. Mais en nous rapprochant autant par ses lettres nous nous sommes retrouvés à nous rapprocher aussi dans la vraie vie.

A dire vrai, je ne peux pas te décrire tous nos premiers moments ensembles, je sais juste que tu t'es rapproché de moi et de mes amis, Blaise et Pansy et que quand ces derniers nous voyaient ensemble ils étaient terriblement jaloux, comment leur en vouloir ? Au fur et a mesure tu faisais partie de moi.

Je me souviens d'un jour où tu étais avec moi, Blaise et Pansy (Ron et Hermione se bécotaient quelque part dans le château) tu chantais, oui tu as une belle voix mon Harry, une des choses qui m'as énormément plu chez toi, même si je me suis souvent plaint. Ce jour là mon Harry, tu t'es mis a chanté une chanson que j'aimais, je ne me rappelle plus de son titre, ni même de son air, mais je me souviens que Blaise t'as ordonné de te taire et que moi je t'ai dit que je voulais que tu continu. Tu m'as écouté… tu chantais et je te regardais, je t'admirais. Tu étais beau, tu chantais bien, et à ce moment je me suis demandais comment j'avais pu te haïr.

Je laissais mon amitié pour toi grandir ainsi que ma confiance. Je te racontais beaucoup de choses sur moi et tu en faisais autant. Nous restions parfois à parler ensemble dans la tour d'astronomie si tard que le lendemain nous étions a moitié endormi en cours ou nous parlions tout simplement grâce aux messages instantanés qu'avait mis au point notre vieux fou de directeur (mais idée appréciable je le reconnais).

J'écrivais des textes et tu as été le premier à pouvoir en lire. Je crois honnêtement qu'il te plaisait. C'était agréable toi, Harry, le chanteur en herbe et moi, Draco, l'écrivain de l'ombre.

Puis arriva la septième année. En fait pour bien situé tout ça il faut dire que comme la guerre avait eut lieu lors de la cinquième année, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde à Poudlard… enfin disons qu'il y avait bien moins, vu que les mort avait était nombreux. Mais bon cela avait permis un rapprochement des maisons… car après tout ceux qui était là, avaient combattu pour le bien ensemble…

Mais je ne suis pas là pour parlé des mort et tout, essayons de rendre cette lettre plus gaie qu'elle ne l'est veux tu ? Donc la septième année arriva, et avec elle une flopée de nouveaux élèves… Les premières années bien sûr, mais aussi d'autres qui avaient quitté les autres écoles de sorcellerie.

Dans ma maison, beaucoup de nouveaux élèves arrivaient de Durmstrang. Je suis assez vite devenu ami avec eux et toi aussi. Toi et moi étions de plus en plus proches. Menant une relation que de ma part je voyais devenir de plus en plus fusionnelle.

Puis il y a eut nos erreurs, nos larmes… tes larmes mon Harry. Mais en même temps que la peine nous avons rencontré celle qui était peut être là pour mettre fin à ça… ou tu du moins qui l'espérait (ah la la, ces gentils… toujours là comme des super héros pas vrai ?). Morgane… cheveux bruns, yeux bleus comme la mer, lèvres fines, corps très mince, ce qu'il faut là où il le faut. Tu m'as dit que tu la trouvais mignonne. Cela m'a fait sourire car elle aimait déjà un autre garçon… Anthony.

Mais Morgane était belle, douce, gentille, savait écoutait. Elle est très vite devenu ... ma confidente dirons nous, puis au fil du temps une relation plus fraternel c'est tissée entre moi et elle. C'est intéressant de voir que moi qui avais si peur de m'attacher je l'aimais -et l'aime toujours- autant. Mais toi aussi tu t'es attaché… peut être trop d'ailleurs.

Mais n'allons pas plus vite que la lumière dans les mauvaises choses. Donc nous avons rencontré pleins de gens. Toi je te voyais souvent avec Ron et Hermione que tu connaissais déjà, et bien sur tout une autre groupe trop long a cité. Moi aussi je traîner toujours avec Blaise et Pansy, mais je m'étais aussi fait un groupe de garçon. Tu t'entendais bien avec chacun… aussi loin que je m'en souvienne.

Mais un jour tout a basculer. C'est trop tragique peut être quand je dis ça, mais a mes yeux c'était tragique. Tu m'avais dit que tu craquais pour Morgane… j'avais vu tes larmes à cause d'elle… je ne supportait plus cela… mais quand tu m'as dit que ça y est tu avait réussi a sortir avec elle… c'est comme si on m'avait lancer un doloris… une douleur fulgurante.

Non je ne me suis pas défini à ce moment précis comme « amoureux » de toi. J'ai juste pensée que tu serais plus avec elle qu'avec moi. Que les câlins seraient pour elle et non pour moi bref… un enfer.

En fait quand tu as commencé a sortir avec elle c'était les vacances et moi j'étais rentré au manoir pour m'occuper de ma pauvre mère devenue folle a la suite de la mort de mon père durant la guerre. Tu m'as dit ça et j'ai eu peur de retourner au château. Tu sais mon Harry, je suis excessif dans tous et principalement dans les sentiments. Même si tu faisait autant de câlin a elle qu'à moi, je ne voyais que ceux que tu faisais à elle.

Et ça me rongeait l'esprit. D'ailleurs Blaise qui voyait cela s'est énervé et vous ne vous parlez plus.

Un jour j'ai fais un rêve étrange… j'étais dans la forêt interdite quand je te croisais et toi tu m'as attrapé par la main et nous nous sommes embrassés. Je me suis réveillé en sueur je peux te l'assurer. Quand je t'ai croisait alors j'ai compris… ce que je ressentais c'étais au-delà de l'amitié. Ce qu'on appelle l'amour, ce qui nous ronge, qui nous obsède, qui nous tue a petit feu.

Je ne supportait pas de te voir avec elle… mais je n'étais pas la seule… tout le monde pensait que tu draguais quelqu'un d'autre. Que tu n'avais rien a faire avec elle … que tu étais un salop (appelons un chat un chat veux tu ?). Sous la pression des autres et parce que tu ne savais plus ce que tu ressentais tu as largué Morgane. Ca a été très dur pour elle, ça a été très dure pour toi… et ça a été... un soulagement pour moi (non je n'ai plus de honte a la dire désormais). Mais toi, tu y a perdu beaucoup, mon groupe t''appréciait de moins en moins… et bon Morgane avait quand même du mal … même si je trouve qu'elle se contient bien la p'tite.

Et puis un jour où j'avais un peu trop pris de whisky pur feu, je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Je ne sais plus si à ce moment tu étais encore avec Morgane, mais on s'en fiche après tout. Je t'ai dis que j'étais amoureux de toi et le lendemain après avoir décuvé, et avec un bon mal de tête, j'ai réalisé la connerie que j'avais faite. Je te l'avais dit a toi, mais en plus j'avais dit a Morgane que j'étais amoureux de mon meilleur ami… Mon dieu, je devrais arrêter l'alcool (si je le pouvais encore).

Tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas où tu en étais… tu me l'a répété et répété… et moi j'insistais toujours. Je voulais que tu me dises un non clair et net… parce que tu ne m'aimais pas mon Harry. Tu aimais Morgane ça se voyait. Mais un jour tu m'as dit que tu voulais voir… voir si ça pouvait être bon avec un garçon… Mais bref, tu m'as dit ça et je suis dit… « Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ». Ce qui est une pensée certes primitive mais qui était très forte. Mais bon je n'ai rien osais faire… je voulais que tu m'aimes ... pas que tu veuilles tenter un truc… ce qui est stupide, j'aurais du en profiter… après tout faut faire des expérience dans la vie…

Et puis, il y a eut ce… cet incident… Tu avais l'air de plus en plus mal… tu es venu me voir en pleurant… puis après… après tu es parti sur ton balais et… et tu es monté… et... et tu t'es laissé tombé… oui chute très douloureuse… mais pas mortelle. Tu t'es retrouvé à l'infirmerie.

Quand on venait te voir tu parlais de cette « accident » en riant. Alors j'ai criais, nous on en pouvait plus de te voir comme ça… et toi, toi tu disais qu'il ne fallait pas tiré des gueules d'enterrement.

Sais tu combien j'ai eu peur pour toi ? Sais tu combien j'ai pleuré quand on m'a dit ce qui t'étais arrivé ? Et combien j'ai pleuré toutes les nuits que tu as passé à l'infirmerie… soit quasiment une semaine (merci la médecine sorcière !).

Un semaine ou je suis venue de voir… Tu étais souvent avec mon, dans mes bras, sur ce petit lit d'infirmerie. Mai un jour alors que j'étais avec toi est arrivé Morgane. Tu l'as pris dans tes bras, a ri ave celle… et m'a mis de côté. Tu m'aimais mon Harry… oui, tu m'aimais plus que tout au monde… mais seulement quand Morgane était pas près de toi…

Mais Morgane est sorti avec un autre mec... Anthony… ça t'as achevé je crois. Après ça… après ça tu as considéré qu'on pouvait être un couple. Je m'en veux de penser ça mais j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être la roue de secours... la bonne poire de service. Je ne supportais pas cette idée et quand je te voyais aussi... câlin avec moi. J'avais envie de vomir. Tu ne me dégoûtais pas maintenant que j'y pense… c'est moi qui me dégoûtais. Je n'aurais pas du te dire que je t'aimais… tu n'aurais jamais fais ça sinon. Tout aurait étais plus simple…

Tu aimes Morgane, Harry. Rien que de l'écrire ne me donne envie de pleurer. Tu aimes celle qui est quasiment ma sœur. Et moi je devais m'effacer … et me rendant compte de cela la colère à commencé a revenir, puis la haine. Je ne voulais plus te parler, mais j'ai même pas eu le cran de te le dire en face… l'amour rends con, même pour un serpentard. Je t'ai écris que je ne t'aimais plus, ce qui est peut être mon plus gros mensonge.

Quand tu n'étais pas la j'ai dit du mal de toi… oui je ne pense pas avoir dit de truc plus méchant dans ton dos que quand tu étais là si tu veux mon avis… mais j'ai dit des truc nuls.. A Blaise, a mon groupe de copains… même a Morgane… grossière erreur si tu veux mon avis, bien que je me doute que mon avis t'importe peu.

Les gens me disait d'arrêter que si je ne t'aimais pas je ne devais pas parler de toi parce que c'était te donner de l'importance. Mais Harry… oh mon Harry si tu savais l'importance que t'as dans ma pauvre tête de dérangé… Je disais du mal parce que je ne pouvais pas dire du bien vu que je te parlais plus…

Anthony a largué Morgane … oui les filles bien ont peut de chance en amour… et elle, qui s'était longtemps plainte de votre rupture est retourné auprès de toi… je ne sais pas pourquoi… bien que je m'en doute un peu parfois.

Je ne te parlais plus, Morgane ne traînait plus avec nous… vous vous êtes rapproché normal. Maintenant c'est les vacances…Poudlard est fini… vous sortez ensemble. Oh, c'était plus que prévisible.

Regarde on a fini Poudlard, septième année terminée mon Harry. On s'est détesté six ans on s'est aimé un an… c'est dommage.

Dans ce que je dis on pourrait pensé que je suis toujours accro a toi, que je ne veux que ton bien etc… Non, c'est faux, quand tu n'est pas là j'ai envie de t'embrasser, que nos langues se caressent, que mes mains de baladent sur ton corps (ne vomis pas je te pris…). J'ai envie de respirer ton odeur, d'entendre ton rire, de revenir les bons moments…

Mais quand je te vois… j'ai envie de te tuer…de te faire du mal mon Harry, de te faire souffrir… sauf ce jour de fête … après Poudlard, ou tu était saoul et que tu m'as dit que je t'avais brisé le cœur. Tu as pleuré et là, là j'ai eu envie de t'embrasser… Mais vraiment... jusqu'à ce que tu me donnes une gifle… ça m'a refroidi…

Je navigue entre haine et amour… dan mes souvenir je t'aime, dans tes écrit je t'aime… mais dans la vraie vie, quand j'imagine que tu embrasses la personnes que tu aimes et que tu as voulu essayé de l'oublier en te servant de moi (parce que c'est ce que je crois mon Harry), quand je te vois avec d'autres… alors là je te hais… je voudrais te faire souffrir autant que j'ai souffert et que je souffre en t'aimant toujours par moment.

Mais c'est inutile… Regarde toi mon Harry, tu sembles heureux désormais, j'était moi même un de ces poids qui t'entraînait vers la dépression. Tu m'as oublié… non… disons que tu sais qui j'étais pour toi et que tu sais que désormais je suis plus rien.

C'est de ma faute je le sais, et parfois je le regrette, mais il y a des moments ou je me dis que j'ai bien fait, qu'il ne pouvais pas en être autrement et que maintenant c'est a moi de t'oublier… Que maintenant que nous avons fini les étude il faut que je passe a autre chose et que je trouverai forcément quelqu'un qui m'aimera et que j'aimerai…

Maintenant mon Harry, je dois vivre moi aussi, je dois apprendre a aimer, a aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi, à embrasser sans penser à tes lèvres, à dire ton prénom sans l'accompagner d'un possessif quand je suis seule et sans méchanceté derrière quand je suis avec les autres...

Voila… je vais donner cette lettre a un hibou qui te l'emportera… ce sera moins rapide que les messages instantanés que nous nous envoyions à travers des pochette … mais c'est le seul moyen qui nous reste…

Je ne sais pas si tu auras eu le courage ou la curiosité de lire jusqu'ici mon Harry mais ceci était sans doute mon adieu que je n'ai pas osé te dire en face, ma dernière lettre…

La lettre d'un condamné vivre… sans toi…

Je t'aimais, je t'aime, et j'apprendrais à aimer d'autres personnes…

A jamais

Ton ancien Draco… »

**FIN**

* * *

**NdA:** Et non, pas de fin joyeuse... je vous pris de ne pas me réprimander pour les fautes... et dites moi ce que je vous en pensez même du mal...

**tchusssssssssssss**


End file.
